docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror, Mirror on my Penguin
"Mirror, Mirror on my Penguin" is the first segment of the fifty-first episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on October 3, 2014. Summary While babysitting Suki, Doc discovers something wrong with her favorite toy Waddly Penguin. Recap The day starts as Mr. McStuffins prepares to baby-sit a little infant named Baby Suki. Suki really loves to play, especially with Waddly Penguin, a toy penguin that sings. Suki has lots of fun playing with Waddly until she starts crying. Doc tries to figure out how to help Waddly. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Bronty *Marieve Herington as Waddly Penguin *Kari Wahlgren as Baby Suki & Suki's Mother Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Wash Your Face Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Doc: Hi, toys. Guess what? Stuffy: It's national dragon day? Lambie: It's national cuddle day? Chilly: You're moving to an igloo? Doc: Even better. Baby Suki is coming. Stuffy: All right! Baby Suki! Lambie: Do you even know who Baby Suki is? Stuffy: No idea at all. Lambie: (After seeing that Waddly is crying) Oh, what's wrong, Waddly? Waddly Penguin: (While crying) I love my little baby Suki lots and lots, but she doesn't wanna play with me. Lambie: You need a cuddle. Stuffy: Make that a double cuddle. Doc: A triple cuddle. Chilly: A quadra-loople cuddle. Waddly: Why does little Suki cry when she plays with Waddly? Doc: I'm not sure. What would make a baby cry? Chilly: Maybe she was afraid she'd melt. I know I'm always afraid I'll melt. Maybe Suki was afraid Waddly would melt her. Doc: Babies don't melt... And neither do stuffed snowmen. Doc: It's a little unusual, but if we're gonna find what's wrong with Waddly, I'll need a volunteer. Stuffy: Oh, me, me, me! I'm brave. I'll do it. Doc: Thanks, Stuffy. Stuffy: (after Doc and Hallie dress him up like a baby) This is so embarrassing. (Sigh) Is this what being brave feels like? Lambie: I think you're very brave to help Waddly out like this. Stuffy: Well, I am very brave. Doc: Sorry, Stuffy. But I need someone to play with Waddly just like a baby would. Then maybe we can figure out what made Suki cry. Stuffy: Okay, okay. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Mirror Smear-os *'Toys that debut in this episode': Waddly Penguin *This is the first time where Stuffy dresses up like a baby. *The title is a parody on the famous phrase "Mirror, Mirror on the Wall" from Disney's "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". *Suki's crying sound can be in other cartoons, such as Arthur. Gallery Maxresdefault_383.jpg MV5BMjMzNDEyODI0Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTE3NTIwMzE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Suki_and_chilly.jpg image_6d6f33f6.jpg Waddly_reflection.jpg Mirror_spit.jpg Maxresdefault_378.jpg Maxresdefault_129.jpg Lambie_cuddling_waddly_penguin.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_hugging_waddly_penguin.jpg The gang hugging Waddly Penguin.jpg Doc,_lambie,_stuffy_and_chilly_entering_the_clinic.jpg Hallie,_squeakers_and_bronty.jpg Mirror Mirror On My Penguin Pic 001.jpg Caring_for_Waddly.png X240-P0T.jpg x240-yle.jpg Doc_giving_waddly_penguin_a_checkup.jpg 384.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie_in_mirror_mirror_on_my_penguin.jpg Me_tv-djr_dms_tmb_ep49a_mirror-mirror-on-my-penguin.jpg Doc_McStuffins_-_Time_for_Your_Check_Up_Song_-_Official_Disney_Junior_UK_HD.jpg Doc,_lambie,_hallie,_stuffy_and_waddly_penguin.jpg Maxresdefault_387.jpg image-0C08_542FC00D.jpg image-21EB_542FC024.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_waddly_penguin.jpg Maxresdefault_379.jpg Lambie_and_waddly_penguin.jpg Maxresdefault_380.jpg Mirror, Mirror On My Penguin_Pic.jpg Stuffy Baby.png|Stuffy as a baby Maxresdefault_381.jpg Maxresdefault_386.jpg Clean_waddly_mirror.jpg Lambie_singing_and_dancing.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_singing.jpg Wash_your_face_song.jpg Lambie_red_towel.jpg Maxresdefault_130.jpg Maxresdefault_382.jpg Maxresdefault_384.jpg Waddly_Penguin.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-25-Mirror-Mirror-on-My-Penguin--Hide-and-Eek-.jpg Maxresdefault_385.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Waddly Penguin Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Crying episodes Category:Season 2